The invention relates to a driving system for motor vehicles comprising a power train made up of an IC engine with associated transmission and brake means, of operating elements for control of the power train and of control devices for modifying the function of the power train to take into account operational data and characteristic curves of the operating elements, such operating elements being designed to generate output control signals and transmit them to the control devices.
In such electronically controlled motor vehicles the settings of the accelerator pedal and the gear shift or lever are not transmitted in the normal way directly but by way of suitable electronic regulators, forming part of the control devices, to the power train. Such electronic instrumentalities make it possible to modify the action of the operating elements on the controlled members (i. e. of the accelerator pedal on the carburetor and of the gear shift on the gear box) to a certain degree so that within certain limits there is a departure from the straightforward proportionality between the respective settings of, for example, the accelerator pedal and the effect produced thereby on the carburetor. Accordingly the control of the power train, as for example the supply of fuel to the engine, may be so affected that the operation of the engine is changed to ensure an enhanced efficiency.